Skill Tree: Deception
1.) Sudden Invisibility - Upon use, you become invisible. Can be used twice per encounter. Lasts until you attack or cast a spell next. 2.) Redirect - Upon use, change the target of target spell or attack to another unit that is within range of that attack or spell. One use per encounter. 3.) Murderous Intent - +30% Critical Hit Damage. +50% Critical Hit Damage instead if you are wielding a Dagger. 4.) Critical Technicality - +20 Attack Damage on Critical Hit. 5.) Massacre - Whenever you kill a unit with a Critical Hit, you gain a stack of Massacre. Each stack grants +30% Critical Hit Damage. 6.) Bloodbath - Whenever you attack an enemy, you place a stack of Bloodbath on that enemy. Whenever you get a Critical Hit on that unit or that unit dies, you deal ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) damage to that unit and all of its allies within 5m of it for each stack of Bloodbath on that enemy. 7.) Manic - +5 Attack Damage. This bonus is increased to +15 Attack Damage if you killed a unit on your last turn. 8.) Go the Distance - +5 Attack Range if you are using a ranged weapon; As long as your target did not attack on his or her last turn, you have +5% Critical Hit Chance. 9.) Surestrike - Your attacks have +15% Accuracy. Also grants you a passive +30% Critical Hit Damage. 10.) Feeling Stabby - +5 Attack Damage; +10 Attack Damage instead if you are wielding a Dagger. 11.) Impact - +35% Critical Hit Damage. 12.) Chance Strike - + ( Critical Hit Chance x 0.75 )% Bonus damage on attack. 13.) Stealth Strike - +60% Attack Damage when attacking out of Invisibility. 14.) Cloak Phase - Upon use, fade out of reality until your next turn. Can be used at any time. Can dodge spells, attacks, and items. Normally only one use per encounter, but recovers usage whenever you get a critical hit. 15.) Force Strike - Upon use, target Critical Hit that you are inflicting gains +100% Attack Damage and pushes your target back ( Damage Dealt x 0.4 )m. One use per encounter. Can be used at any time. 16.) Scaling Critical - +2% Critical Hit Damage per point of Agility. 17.) Incision - Whenever you kill a unit with a Critical Hit, you recover HP and MP equal to ( Critical Hit Damage Dealt x 0.25 ). Additionally, whenever you kill a unit with a Critical Hit, your next attack has +15% Critical Hit Chance. 18.) Weakening Dagger - Upon use, throw a dagger that strikes target enemy for ( Attack Damage ) damage. Then, that enemy and all of its allies within 15m of it have -50% Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn. One use per encounter. The Dagger can crit and score bonus attacks. 19.) Savage Strikes - Whenever you attack an enemy, you burn 1% of that enemy's health. Then, you gain ( Health Burned in this Way )% Crit and Bonus Hit Chance until end of turn ( This is applied on the current attack ). Can grant a maximum of +20% Crit and Bonus Hit Chance with all attacks in a turn. 20.) Deceptive Reach - +10 Attack Range. Whenever you attack an enemy who is within 5m of your maximum range, you deal +5 Attack Damage to that enemy. 21.) Headshot - Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you have a ( Critical Hit Chance x 1.25 )% chance to stun your target. +25% Bonus Critical Hit Damage. 22.) Puncture Wound - +10 Attack Damage; Whenever you attack an enemy with at least five times your Armor, you reduce that unit's Armor by 20% until your next turn. 23.) Impact II - +45% Critical Hit Damage. 24.) Gambler's Reward - + ( Critical Hit Chance x 0.5 )% Bonus Damage on attack. 25.) Stay Stealthy - Whenever you do an action that would take you out of Invisibility, you have a +15% Chance to stay invisible instead. Also grants +4 Movement while Invisible. 26.) Trickery - +10% Critical Hit Chance. Whenever you get a critical hit, you may have that become a Trick Blow. If you do, all the bonus damage is negated and the target is stunned and totally sundered instead. The Trick Blow still counts as a Critical Hit for triggers. 27.) Drag Strike - Upon use, target attack that you are delivering pulls all enemies within ( Attack Damage x 0.25 )m to you, then that attack gains +( Attack Damage ) damage and has a ( Attack Damage x 0.25 )m AoE. Can only be used once per encounter, but at any time. 28.) Wild Strike - Whenever you get a Critical Hit, that Critical Hit deals +( 1d20 Roll x 6 )% Damage. 29.) Replicate Attack - Upon use, you replicate the last attack you performed, gaining a bonus attack if that attack yielded a bonus attack, and gaining a Critical Hit if that attack got a critical hit. One use per encounter. 30.) Critical Tendency - Whenever you kill a unit or get a Critical Hit, you gain a stack of Burst. Each stack of Burst grants you +5% Attack Damage and Critical Hit Chance, up to +20% Crit Chance, but unlimited bonus attack damage. 31.) Scaling Volley - +5m Attack Range; You have + ( Attack Range x 0.25 )% Bonus Hit Chance. 32.) Unforgiving Chances - +25% Critical Hit Damage. +60% Critical Hit Damage instead if you are wielding a ranged weapon. 33.) Pure Strike - +10 Attack Damage; Your attacks have a 25% chance of dealing pure damage instead of physical damage. 34.) Impact III - +60% Critical Hit Damage 35.) Consistency - Whenever you get a critical hit in a turn that you got a critical hit last turn, you deal +45 damage on attack with that attack. 36.) Shadow Break - Whenever you attack out of invisibility, you gain +50% Critical Hit Damage and +20 Attack Damage until end of turn. 37.) Smoke Bomb - 25 MP - Deploys a Smoke Bomb underneath you that creates an obscuring could for ( Critical Hit Chance x 0.25 )m around it that lasts until your next turn. Attacks from ranged units have -75% Accuracy on units inside the cloud. After a turn in the cloud, you have -75% Accuracy until your leave the cloud if you are not using ranged. If Overcast, cloud is ( Crit Chance x 0.5 )m wide instead. 38.) Pariah's Blade - +( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) Magic Damage on attack. Whenever you get a critical hit, that Critical Hit applies to Magic Damage on attack as well. 39.) Critically Lucky - Whenever you roll a twenty on a Critical Hit roll, your Critical Hit Bonus damage is multiplied by two, then applied to your current attack. Also passively grants +10 Attack Damage. 40.) Profound Strike - Upon use, your next attack yields a bonus attack and is a critical hit. One use per encounter, but has a 10% chance to cool down whenever you attack. 41.) Gutshot - Whenever you are attacking an enemy, you have a ( Max Range - Current Distance from Target )% Chance to perform a Gutshot on your target. Whenever you get a Gutshot on your target, you have a +15% Critical and Bonus Hit Chance on your target, and deal +40% Damage on attack. 42.) Devastate - +35% Critical Hit Damage. 43.) Deep Cut - +20% Attack Damage. This bonus is increased to +35% Bonus Damage instead if you are wielding a Dagger. 44.) Shadow Torrent - Upon use, the Deceiver flickers in and out of Invisibility while attacking all nearby enemies. The Deceiver deals ( Attack Damage x 1.25 ) damage to each enemy within ( Bonus Hit Chance x 0.5 )m, and can crit and gain bonus attacks on each of these empowered attacks. Before and between each attack, the Deceiver becomes invisible again. At the end of the duration, the Deceiver appears behind target enemy in the area. One use per encounter. 45.) Daring Leap - 20 MP - The Deceiver jumps up to ( Agility )m in any one direction. After the jump, the Deceiver's next attack deals + ( Attack Damage x 0.4 ) damage. If Overcast, jump up to ( Critical Hit Chance )m in that direction instead. 46.) Lacerate - Whenever you deal damage to an enemy, that enemy takes an immediate 10 Pure Damage, then loses 1% of his or her max Hit Points. When you get a critical hit, this bonus is increased to 25 Pure Damage, and your target loses 5% of his or her Max Hit Points instead. 47.) Devious Intentions - Whenever you get a critical hit, you gain a stack of Ire. Once you are at two stacks of Ire, you can expend all those stacks to do one of the following - Gain +50% Attack Damage until end of turn; Or cool down target ability that is on cooldown. 48.) Space to Move - +2 Bonus Attack Capacity; If you are wielding a Dagger, this bonus is increased to +3 Bonus Attack Capacity instead. 49.) Removal of Fortune - Upon use, your target is marked with Misfortune. That target has a +10% Chance on all chance debuffs and negative attacks and spells being cast on them, as well as all negative chances associated with them. Can be used any number of times, but can only be on one unit at a time. 50.) Trounce - Whenever you get a critical hit that kills a unit, you instantly recover 15% of your Max HP and MP, and on your next turn, you gain + ( Attack Damage x 0.25 ) Attack Damage until end of turn. Instead of recovering the HP and MP, you can instead choose to gain an additional ( Attack Damage x 0.25 ) Attack Damage during that turn instead.